The Counter
by crowskisses
Summary: Bill Weasley has an obsession with seeing Hermione on counters. It all started with a full moon, a stinging jinx on his hands and a promise that he would behave himself. Lemons. Shell Cottage, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, the Leaky Caldron and the Broomshed. vaguely tied to Shifting Tides.
1. Shell Cottage

Title: The Counter

Rating: M (lemons - 18+)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Summary: Bill and Hermione catch a moment alone during the full moon. How do they manage their desires and his hexed hands? Mature interlude to Shifting Tides: a tale of healing by the sea.

A/N: By request, here we go! If you haven't read shifting tides, the mind brushing won't make sense. Review and let me know if it holds up to implied reactions when Bill gets sassy with his brothers.

* * *

The Counter

Bill heard Charlie shut the door and yell for Ginny, good maybe he could take care of this problem before anyone else came in to chaperone them. He was so turned on the cold showers weren't working, so turned on it was actually painful and this cold water hitting him was not making a damn difference. Damn Greyback and damn the girl sitting just outside the curtain, this was their fault, he could smell her arousal, could feel her desire burning at the edges of his mind. He desperately needed to take care of it and with a firm hand started to stroke himself. The desire so great he was unable to stop himself from invading her privacy, peeking into that slice of her mind brushing his.

He made a strangled noise as her need hit him, how she wanted to be clutching her nails into his shoulders, pulling him tighter to where he was kissing her neck as her insides throbbed. He pulled back into his own mind, Oh Godric.

"Bill, I know what you're doing back there." She sounded angry and breathy even now. "It's not fair!"

No, if life was fair she'd be in the shower with him on her knees with her perfect little rosebud lips moving up and down, her hot little mouth tight around him. He managed words for her, his hand still furiously working. "Love, I have to. It's painful. You're welcome to do the same."

Godric, he hoped she would let him watch her touch herself one day, narrating exactly what she was thinking about. He could feel himself starting to spiral out of control when her desperately petulant, needy voice came back through the shower curtain, "I can't! I don't know how."

He paused his hand, the primal wolfish part of him flaring in anticipation. "What do you mean you don't know how?"

"I've never…well I tried it once like a book said, but I don't think I did it right." She sounded so embarrassed, mortified even, but desire was still thrumming under the current in her voice. "You have to help me if you're going to do that." A threat, "Or we can both be miserable."

She'd never had an orgasm. She didn't know how to do it, Oh Godric. Whatever shreds of control he'd been hanging onto about keeping his word not to touch her flew out the window. He grabbed down his swim trunks and tucked his aching member down and stepped out of the shower. She was sitting on the counter, breathing slightly irregular and slightly flushed. She repeated herself in desperation, "I can see what you want, but I don't know how. Show me?"

He took his own shaky breath, his hands were jinxed so he could only touch her face, hold her hands or encircle her waist. He leaned in and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her all to willing mouth. Her fingers clutching into his wet shoulders. He pulled away and her eyes were dark with need and he jerked his hips reflexively into hers. It stung, jolting him back to his senses. That was no good.

He glanced around the bathroom, looking for anything to help overcome the fact he couldn't touch her, only to find her tiny hands grabbing the back of his neck to pull his lips back to hers. He obliged trying to control his hips from jerking, dazed until the fire caught in his mind and he trailed kisses to her ear. "Let me show you, love."

He pulled away, turning her on the counter until she was facing the side mirror, her legs sprawled across the counter. He could see her erect nipples through the thin shirt she wore and kissed her ear again, "Give me your hands, love. I can't touch you," His voice dropped with sheer want, "but I want to show you how to please yourself."

He pressed his wet chest into her back, seeing her shaky exhale in the mirror, the trust in her needy brown eyes as she let him take her hands. He covered the small ones with his own, finger over finger and began guiding them, both of them completely focused on watching his movements in the mirror. He ran the hand he was holding up to her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze, followed by the other, applying pressure to her thumb and pointer finger to squeeze her nipple. She gasped at the sensation and he did it again, using the pressure of his wrist to twist it slightly.

"How does that feel, love?" He murmured in her ear, continuing his ministrations with both hands, loving seeing her face change in the mirror, her mouth dropping into a little 'oh'. Loving feeling her desire spike through the bond they shared, spiking his own hard enough that he ground his hips into the counter at the sudden increase in her smell. She had to be sopping wet and oh how he wanted that, but today was not that day.

"Uh-uh" It seemed to be all she could manage.

"Amazing?" He helped her out as he slid one of her hands southward, his lips nibbling against her earlobe before starting to trail hot kisses along her neck, blowing cold air on them as he went to watch her shiver.

"Yes. Please, Bill." She was begging him, starting to writhe her back against his chest as he guided her hand lower and lower, twirling it. She was begging again, her voice so breathy with need he thought he might lose it himself. "Stop teasing me."

"Your wish is my command." It was a husky concession, eyes still locked on hers as he shifted her other hand to where he could guide two of her fingers down between the apex of her thighs to where she was radiating heat. She moaned and he drug them back up, applying more pressure, back down the length of her slit as her legs fell open to give them better access. He was trying to find the little button he knew was there, but couldn't feel without his own hand. She let out an even louder moan and her head fell back against his shoulder and he ground his hips into the counter again, getting impossibly harder at her noises. He pulled himself slightly more up, he wanted to feel her.

His hand abruptly stung with painful needles and he yanked it away in reflex and she made little protesting noises at the loss of sensation, causing him to use his other hand to clutch her breast and pinch her nipple hard. His own breathing becoming even more ragged at seeing her in this state, the desire flooding them both across the bond. "Clutch the side of my hand, love, I want to use your knuckles."

She did as she was told and he went back to swiping her knuckles up and down her slit, grinding them slightly, waiting for it. Her eyes abruptly shut and the moan she let out filled the entire bathroom and then some. He ground her pointer knuckle in a circle, grinding his own hips into her back, huskily, "Good spot?"

"Bill…" It was beyond begging and completely primal as her hips began to grind instinctually into her knuckles. He circled harder and applied more pressure, still grinding against her. She was coming apart at the seams before him and he'd never seen anything so completely hot as this moment. She was mumbling and moaning, flushed and completely out of control. "So tense."

"Open your eyes, love." He urged her frantically, he was going to lose it just watching her. They fluttered and she merely let out noises in an increasing frequency, "Open them or I'll stop."

He wanted to watch her, wanted her to look at him in the mirror as she went over the final edge. They flew open and he pinched her nipple, her back arching into him as ground her soaking panties and leggings even harder, ignoring the stinging of his hand. His voice rough. "Let go for me, Hermione."

She did, arching and trembling, filling the room with the noises of his masterpiece and with his own choked noise he lost his own battle simply watching her shatter. Her orgasm echoed down the edges of the shared space in his brain and his responded and as it rebounded onto her she exploded again, grinding against his hand even harder as she rode it out, her voice reaching a crescendo of pleasure.

She slumped in his arms, trembling so hard she couldn't support herself sitting up. He fluttered kisses along the side of her face, watching her reaction carefully in the mirror, her eyes were shut again. Her breathing coming in irregular gasps as he felt his own mess soaking through the swim trunks into her back. He removed his hands from hers, shaking slightly to undo her fist. One going to brush her sweaty hair from her face, the other to encircle her waist. "Better now, love?"

She turned her head slightly against his shoulder, eyes not opening, angling for a kiss. "Mmmhmm."

He kissed her ever so gently, trying to memorize every detail of the moment, pulling her closer, knowing that he would never, ever look at a bathroom counter the same. He shouldn't have done that, had his hands hexed specifically so he didn't get fresh. But oh Godric, he'd hex his own hands just to do it again. Just to see her reduced to the state of incoherent jelly, have her moan like that, get to watch her writhe for him in the mirror. He held her, coming down off his own release, unable to stop thinking about it and felt himself twitch and begin to harden again. He began to flutter kisses against her ear, murmuring endless compliments at her in a whisper, before getting slightly bolder. "You were amazing, love. Sexiest thing I've ever seen. The noises you were making."

"Made no noise." She weakly protested, turning for another shaky kiss. She was still such a trembling little mess and he'd gotten to put her in that state. Pride flared through him, nobody but him had ever seen Hermione like this and he'd make sure nobody else ever would.

He grinned to himself, kissing her lips again. "Then I'll have to try harder."

He could hear them coming up the stairs to stun him and fleetingly wished he could stall them and do it again and again. She was coming around to more coherent thoughts, her breath still deep with satisfaction and panting. "Always like that?"

"Just the beginning love, wait until I can really touch you." The wolfish side of him peeked out and when her breath hitched, he knew she could see what was running through his still filthy mind.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always, always, cherished.


	2. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

A/N: We're back for more, love the reviews and the follows :). Set sometime after the end of Shifting Tides and a rather rough cut, dedicated to the person who wants the smooches in that story.

The Counter: Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

Hermione was trying to scribble down what Professor Flitwick was saying and ignore the little dancing note on her thigh Ginny had sent. There was a knock at the door and not looking up she grabbed the annoying note and ripped it open, "Luna wants to know-"

Then she heard his familiar whispered voice and glanced up, Bill was there, conversing in low urgent tones with Professor Flitwick, his eyes only for her. She started to rise automatically, finding Ginny doing the same, the words 'war trauma', 'just a few minutes', floating back to them. "Hermione, you're excused. Please return to your seat, Ginny."

Anxious she rushed out after him, leaving her schoolbag behind. "Bill, what's wrong?"

His arm slipped around her and he began guiding her, giving her a guilty look. "I thought about it. I know I'm not supposed to, but I did."

"Bill!" She whacked him in the chest, her voice dropping to a hiss as she pulled him in a different direction. "Couldn't you wait until tonight?"

"No. You know how I get this time of the month." His hand slipped down to her bum.

"You can't just show up and claim you have a war trauma just to.. well you know." She hissed, utterly outraged. "What if I'm missing something that will be on my NEWTs?"

"Yes, I can, because it is. It happened during the war when my brain was on loop, not my fault it got burned in. I'll tutor you and you can use Ginny's notes." His hand was squeezing.

"Bill. This is ridiculous, I'm at school!" Another hiss as she batted his hand away.

"Yes and you're already turned on. I can smell it." He whispered back, despite the fact they were the only two people in the hallway, hand coming right back to her bum.

"It's… you've conditioned me to be!" She was utterly annoyed with him, hating that he made her admit it. He wasn't supposed to think about the counter in the first place and sure as hell wasn't supposed to drag her out of class.

"Your body knows it'll get pleasure on the counter, not my fault." He was winking at her, damn him. His fingers grazing her, "I'm going to shove my face up your skirt."

"Don't talk dirty in the hallways." She scolded him, "There are children here."

"You're going to beg." Bill sounded delightedly determined and she knew, oh Godric, she knew he could make her do it.

"Bill! Stop talking like that." She shoved his hand away again, it came right back, his lips ghosting her ear in a kiss.

Bill ignored her as they turned into the hallway leading towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, his hands already fiddling with the clasps to her robe. "I want you to leave the tie and skirt on. Mmm, and the stockings."

"Bill, are you even listening to me?" She was so aggravated with him, she should be in class, not feeling deliciously dirty about what she was about to do with Bill. Even if she went back now she wouldn't be able to pay attention.

"Mmm, and squeal and bite." Another infuriating wink, "I'lll listen when you're moaning, love." Another whisper in her ear, he glanced around and simply threw her over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom.

"Bill!" He ignored her screech of outrage and she hung upside down as she heard him create an 'Out of Order' sign, lock the door and throw up a silencing charm. "You know I don't like it when you carry me like this."

"Yes, you do." He argued and he was right, she did. He'd spent so much time gently carrying her when she first went to Shell that she loved when he got a little rough now. He carried her to the counter and promptly set her down, letting out a small sound of anticipation as he did so. Before she could protest further his lips were on hers, one hand tangling in her hair, the other roughly undoing the rest of the clasps on her robe. Her hands started to ghost over him, taking in the sculpted muscles of his chest and abs. Lower and lower, Godric, he was hard as a rock. She opened her legs and used her hands to pull his hips closer, biting his lower lip and sucking on it.

As he pushed her robe off she managed to take a breath and mumble, "How long did you wait?"

"Forever." His lips attacked hers again for a time, his fingers starting to undo the buttons of her shirt, eventually his lips pulled from hers and kissed across her cheek to her ear, "Three hours. Tried to take care of it myself."

"No luck?" She was already starting to get breathless as his teeth fiddled with her earlobe. She both hated and loved when Bill got like this. Her body always treacherously betraying her at his ocean eyes and hard muscles.

"No, just got harder thinking about what I'm going to do to you." He was pushing her shirt off and groaned into her ear at realizing she'd forgotten a bra. "So perfect." Slightly strangled, "Godric, the tie."

She glanced down, her school tie was hanging right between her breasts and back at Bill's face suffused with lust. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, ripping it over his head. "Don't stare like a schoolboy." He leaned down and bit her ear hard enough she yelped and went directly back to just enjoying the view, "You owe me for this."

His breathing changed and under his intense scrutiny one of her hands went up to try and cover her chest, she knew he'd seen better. He caught it and was back at her, one hand groping her breast, his lips attacking her neck in an almost animalistic fashion. She let out a little noise as he started to nip where her neck joined her shoulder, his next words a promise against her skin. "Three for one."

She groaned in anticipation, feeling herself get wetter already. Bill's favorite rule, and hers too, that she got three orgasms for every one of his. She didn't entirely get the math, but she wasn't complaining either. His lips were moving lower, tongue running across her scar before circling her nipple in smaller and smaller circles until he reached the bud and licked frantically. "Bill…"

He gave into her request, sucking as his hand kneaded her, his other slipping down under her skirt, fingers stroking her over her underwear. "Mmm. Already soaked."

When she started to breathe erratically, she shoved his face over to her other neglected nipple and he nibbled on it, teeth pinching just enough to tinge the pleasure with a touch pain. She gave a little moan at his continued attentions, at the way his tongue seemed to be making every nerve ending in body stand to attention. He responded to her moan by ripping her underwear off. "Oops."

"I liked those." She managed to tell him as he came back up to shove his tongue in her mouth, kissing her deeply. She wound a hand in his hair, holding him there and enjoying the roughness of tongues and nips, of sucking his lower lip so hard he moaned, of kissing so hard their teeth clanged.

"Me too. I'll buy you more." He murmured and pulled away, dropping to his knees and throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. He trailed kisses along her thighs, some chaste and fluttering, some open mouthed and hot until she thought she would burst in anticipation. The sweet relief of his tongue finally slipping into her folds had her cry out at its loving touch. He dipped it into her, thrusting a few times as he tasted her juices, before sliding it up and down her length. Her stomach was already knotted with anticipation, her nerves flooded with desire by the time he settled his attentions on her nub. Tongue circling it slowly, flicking it, nibbling as his fingers started to thrust in her. Dimly she heard his belt buckle undone and his pants going down, but her world was moans and the utter sensation of him pausing to blow on her clit to make her shiver. Her volume increased at the rush of cold air and his head popped out of the skirt for a moment and he grinned at her, "I'm listening now, love."

Before she could even fathom a response, he was back at it and she could feel him smiling and she shoved his face closer. He was licking rapidly now, his fingers increasing their rhythm. He hooked them and she moaned as he hit the spot, all of the spots. "Bill, I'm going to-"

Then she was exploding into pieces and Bill was pinching her clit to extend the orgasm as he rapidly shifted to shove himself into her clenching insides. It made her moan turn to a shriek of passion, feeling the sudden stretched fullness she'd been craving. He pumped roughly for a minute before slowing down to an almost glacial pace, pulling himself all the way out and reentering her centimeter by centimeter. It was glorious and excruciating as he held her hip down on the counter to prevent her from thrusting back. Bill's love of the tantric method went on and on until she was reduced to begging, murmuring a mixed litany of "Please" and "Faster."

"No, love. Open your eyes and look." She did, letting him turn her head towards the mirror. She could see her leg over his shoulder, see each tortuous entry into her body, breasts jiggling, skirt bunched around her waist, his ocean eyes stormy with pleasure and desire. They both loved watching him fuck her, her coil was tightening again, her muscles so tense with feeling each bit of him rub against the spot and seeing him do it.

"Touch yourself for me." His command was laced with need and she obliged, shifting her weight so she could slide a finger down to her clit. He groaned as she started to rub it, having to pause his slow strokes to take a few shaky breaths, before resuming his pace. She looked back to the mirror and felt powerful seeing him like this. He was staring at her intensely, completely helpless with need, sweating with effort to thrust slowly, unaware that each breath had a small moan from the back of his throat. The coil that had been slowly tightening abruptly let loose and she felt the slowly built and long lasting orgasm take her. Those noises filling the bathroom were from her as she reached up to clutch at his shoulders, hips bucking wildly and Bill finally answered her pleas and started to thrust into her hard and rapid. All she could do was hang on to not fall off the counter, she started to come down and he shifted his position, slamming instead directly into the spot. She got louder and drug her nails down his back, her mouth finding his shoulder to try and muffle the cries of pleasure she was letting out with each slam. She clenched her legs around him driving him deeper and went off the final edge so hard she thought she might black out. There was nothing but the two of them, her entire body clenching in love and pleasure around him, as she screamed into his shoulder, teeth sinking in.

His cry of release was strangled, his thrusts erratic, his breathing hard and after he cradled her close, shoving his face into her hair and started to mumble. She could taste blood in her mouth, Bill's words coming in fragments 'amazing', 'incredible', 'so tight'. This was one of her favorite parts, the come down as their breathing slowed, where either she was simply too incoherent to understand everything he was saying or he was just reduced to fragments instead of thoughts or sentences. His hand started to stroke her hair, pushing the sweaty strands off of her neck and face, lips moving to her ear in something they would both understand. "I'm the luckiest man alive." Kiss. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"Love you too." She would manage, kissing where she bit his shoulder. He kept stroking her hair for a time, simply holding her as her thighs shook and she could feel the tremors running through his buttocks under her legs.

When he stopped shaking, he held her for another minute before he gave her a squeeze and pulled away. "Let me get you cleaned up."

Still limp as a noodle she would let him, she'd learned early on with Bill that this was a sort of ritual for him, his need to take care of her overwhelming him at times. He wanted to clean her, wanted to redress her, wanted to utterly pamper her after pleasure. He'd once promised to cherish this gift and cherish he did to the point where even she knew she was utterly spoiled rotten. Her thoughts were drifting, Bill was going to be absolutely wild tonight, which meant massages, chocolates, breakfast in bed and whatever her moon present was this month. She tuned back in as he finished the last button on her shirt and adjusted her tie. "There."

He leaned back in and kissed her chastely and she noted he had his pants back on. "I think you should take the rest of the day off, love."

"I have class." She murmured, leaning into his chest, wanting to stay there forever. This was home.

"Yes, but do you want to sit in class with no knickers looking like you've been thoroughly fucked?" Bill's voice had started out gentle and then gotten very smug as he held up her torn panties.

She didn't let go of him, turning instead to glance at the mirror, trying to focus her eyes. While she was properly dressed, her hair was a sweaty mess and her eyes were at half mast. She conceded, "Can I call it a war trauma?"

"Absolutely." He pulled her off the counter and grabbed his shirt, pocketing the panties as he did so. "You can get Ginny's notes."

"Ginny takes pot notes." She murmured at him as she shrugged into her robe, she needed a very long nap. He slipped an arm around her, holding a bit of her weight for her still trembling thighs, "Then get a Ravenclaw's. You need rest, love, tonight is a full moon so we'll be back at it. Hope you did your homework, I do want you to get some sleep tonight."

"I did." They left the bathroom and found Ginny sitting outside, two book bags by her, flipping through Witch Weekly. She glanced up and took them in, "About time. You two need a better silencing charm, one that doesn't break. You could hear you from the other corridor."

Hermione felt herself flush and Ginny gave her a wicked grin, "I redid it, twice I may add, but by the time I got here Peeves was telling first years there's a reason it's called Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Hermione held a hand to her face in utter mortification. "I need you to try and take real notes for the rest of the day, Ginny."

"Oh, if you're not going to class then there's no way in hell I am. I did this part of the year already. We'll borrow Luna's." Ginny replied standing and handing both bags to a very amused Bill.

"Ginny." Hermione started to protest.

"Nope. Bill had a war trauma and I had to pitch a fit to be able to follow you two to check on my clearly upset brother." She grinned. "Bill, I'm going to give you a list of classes I'm bored in as long as you'll skivv me out of class too. I've got to train up for professional quidditch tryouts."

"Deal, Gin." Bill patted his sister on the head.

"Bill!" Hermione protested as they started down the hallway and responded by reaching down and grabbing her bum. She sighed, "If I fail my NEWTs it's going to be your fault."

"The only reason you would ever fail NEWTs is if I interrupt them." Bill told her with a wink.

* * *

A/N: Review, favorite, follow and we'll see if there is a third counter incident.


	3. The Leaky Caldron

A/N: The ongoing reviews inspired me to write two new chapters :) This one is your chicken soup version, where Bill once again shows up at interrupts inappropriately, but is more lovey.

* * *

The Leaky Caldron

"Hermione, Bill's doing fine, relax. Please, it's my hen night!" Angelina urged to get a fidget in response, but Hermione tried anyway, sipping her drink. She knew Bill was fine, he was a doting father who thought it was soothing to remind her he half raised his siblings and had a lot more baby practice than she had. Knowing his siblings, she was both comforted and alarmed by his reassurances, they'd told her far too many stories of his negligence.

Ginny giggled erratically at her side, "She's still pissed at Bill for being so sleep deprived he handed the baby to a red headed muggle by accident, just assuming it was Mum."

"She tried to steal my baby!" Hermione protested and took another sip of her drink, flushing with embarrassment.

"No, she cooed at the little one and looked utterly startled when he passed her the baby so he could cough." More erratic laughter, "Then you started screaming at her while Bill snatched the baby back and I helped drag you off."

"Shut up, Ginny." Hermione scolded as the other women at the table laughed. She sipped, desperately trying for a new topic. "How did George's stag night go, Angelina?"

She got rolled eyes, "He woke up in Wales and has no real idea what happened." She threw her voice across the Leaky Cauldron, "Professor McGonagall! Were you at George's stag party?"

"Briefly," She came over and took a sip of her gillywater, her mouth in a prim line. "I needed to return Charlie to the party."

This time it was Hermione who tried to stifle her giggles into Ginny's side, it was her wedding night when she found out Charlie had a long standing secret crush on his old Head of House and smacked one on her only to get himself smacked in return before getting gently told he was about 60 years too young. "Not again?"

Minerva looked into her drink and there was a tiny girlish flush of her cheeks, "It took awhile to sort out where he needed to be." What might have been the tiniest exhale of longing.

She took her leave and Ginny's voice was an excited whisper, "They did it when she took that de-aging potion for her portrait. Charlie flooed Bill over it, called her a wildcat in bed."

"Were you just creeping at my house?" Hermione hissed back, smiling at the waiter who was checking on them.

"No, It was when I went to see Bill at Gringotts so he could yell at the goblins for me." Ginny responded. Throwing her smile at the waiter, "We need doubles, immediately."

"She means Bill talked to the goblins so she wouldn't yell at them." Ginny pinched her. Hermione fell into the conversation and drinks, giggling in a lightness that broke when her husband showed up, baby in his arms, diaper bag over his shoulder. She stood panicking, "Bill?"

"She's fine, love." Hermione peered at her sleeping child just to check, pecking her forehead with a kiss to make sure there was no fever, wondering why Bill had put her in such a frilly mess of a dress when she'd been happily in a nighttime onesie.

He rocked her, depositing the baby bag into the empty seat, peering into his arms and smiling softly, "She wanted to come to girls' night." He paused, his face completely guilty. "I just need to talk to you…about my war trauma."

"War trauma." Ginny trilled, reaching out for the baby while Hermione tried not to flush. "Ang, give them the room key."

Bill took it, murmuring at his bundle before passing her to Ginny, while she silently seethed, trying to wait until they were out of earshot. "Bill!"

He winked at her. "I flipped through the book you're reading, it's filthy. You don't have to read that when you've got me, love."

"It's a historical drama." She argued, swatting at his hand. "Besides you bought it for me."

"I want to read it to you while I touch." His hand guiding her towards the stairs. Her stomach clenched in desire that sounded…just so hot. Bill's timbre saying those words, his breath hot against her ear, one hand squeezing and pinching, the other stroking and dipping into her.

She gulped at the image, at just how strongly the want was flooding her. "I'd..drop the book."

Bill winked at her, knowing what he'd just done, able to smell her sudden desire. "I'll levitate it then. I looked at the counters in the kitchen and I just missed it. Missed us." His voice was softly genuine, apologetic and almost pleading. "I know we're not supposed to yet and that I'm interrupting, but please just let me kiss you for a few minutes, love."

She had missed it too, and squeezed his hand. With the baby, with the exhaustion and everything else going on they seemed like ships passing in the night at times with only pecks here or there. He unlocked the door to the room and she suddenly wanted to thank him very much for the fact she couldn't remember the last time she'd raised a finger for their domestic life. She thought it was sometime around when she'd stopped being able to see her feet that Bill had simply picked everything up.

His voice was a murmur, "Always loved the Leaky Caldron, counters all across the bathroom."

When he lifted her onto the counter she slipped off and gestured at him, "I want you on there. It's your turn."

He looked confused so she simply nudged him against it, lips chasing his stubble and down his neck, hands slipping under his shirt to stroke the hard planes of his chest. He made a contented noise and she pushed his shirt up, letting him handle it as her hands drifted lower to his belt. She kissed him hard, pushing him to where the edge had to be digging into his back, one of her hands undoing his pants and the other pulling his head closer. He obliged her, tongues battling as he wound a hand into her hair and one down to her bum, "You look beautiful tonight."

She bit him in response, she was no such thing at the moment. He growled into her mouth, "I love when you get feisty. Mmmm and when you wear heels."

She squeezed his package, causing a light groan and the kiss softened into just a lovely mess of need and connection. This was their dance and it was her turn to sound contended as he held her close, their magic swirled gently together as their lips did. She pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at him, his one in return loving, before she began her descent to her knees. Hot kisses nipping down his neck, nibbling at the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder, licks to his scars, a nibble on his nipple causing him to murmur her name. Lower and lower she went, his hand fingering her hair the other stabilizing on the counter to try not to rush her. She swirled her tongue into his belly button and his hips jerked slightly and she smiled against him, hands grazing down to push them back against the counter as she licked her way lower and lower. She kissed all around him, nuzzling his thighs and worshipping the tender skin underneath his hipbones, closer and closer until his hand was completely tangled in her hair and his voice took on a rather desperate quality, "Please, love."

She looked up and met his eyes, dark blue with want and slowly kissed her way up his shaft. When she got to the tip he groaned, when she swirled her tongue he broke the intense eye contact, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back to enjoy the sensation letting out a completely primal noise. His hands were clenching the counter now to prevent from bucking or thrusting, one breaking to tangle in her hair as she began to move up and down his length. She pumped with her other hand, unable to take him in fully and when she hummed against him he couldn't stop the thrust. "Love, I won't last if you keep-." She did it again and he shut up.

That was exactly what she wanted and she increased her suction, upped her pace, using every trick she knew that would drive him insane. Looking at the state he was in turned her on an incredible amount, Bill's eyes got so blue they burned neon when he was near shattering, his jaw clenched in some desperate effort to hold on. It wasn't long until he cursed and came with a very strangled attempt at her name, she waited until he stopped pumping and reached to pull her up. He kissed her gently and lifted her back to the counter, "You didn't have to do that."

"You like it and I don't do it as much as you want." She murmured at him, pulling at him to sit with her. He hopped down to his denims on the floor, wand waving a bit and held something up triumphantly.

She groaned when she what it was, oh Godric she was in trouble. "I did say I'd read to you more often."

He pulled her against his chest in the same position he'd used so long ago to first start this obsession of his and levitated the book to where they could both see the words. His timbre was husky, "All you have to do love, is turn the page."

Her breath was shaky as he began reading into her ear, talking of swirling desire as his hands began to graze her, one running up her legs and teasing her thighs the other gently skimming her chest. His actions started to mirror the graphic scene he was narrating for her, fondling and peaking her nipples, fingers teasing her. She turned the page with shaky hands, glancing at them in the mirror, meeting his ocean eyes and she wondered if he'd memorized the damn thing as he kept her eye contact, words still flowing as he slid a finger into her and started to gently test her. She mewed at the contact, her hips urging for more. He obliged, confidence gaining as she didn't cry out in any sort of pain and she let her head fall back to his shoulder, completely forgetting about turning the pages as he spoke of a primal desire overtaking the characters. She was pulsing with pent up need, incredibly turned on by this new form of foreplay and could feel his own desire at her back as she thrust against his fingers. "Bill, I want you."

He kept reading, circling her clit with increased frequency and she started to thrash her head slightly in frustration at him not doing what she told him. He was at the part where the couple was thoroughly engaged and the stupid character was getting filled, "Do what the damn book says."

He chuckled and slipped a third finger into her, hooking them and dragging them down and she let out a cry at the abruptness of her release, her insides becoming a vice like grip on his fingers as she bucked against his hand, turning to bite at his neck. "Please."

He turned her and pulled her underwear off and kissed her softly as he slid gently in with a sigh of contentment, his magic swirling closer into hers as he pumped. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head back to lean his forehead against hers at the pure joy of joining with him like this again. He was smiling, nuzzling her nose and stealing long kisses. She felt his love cocoon her, the totality of the tenderness of his kisses overwhelm her and began to fall into him. She dropped into the rhythm of their love making, their bond, the sensations so in sync and feeling so perfect she didn't want it to end. Her body was burning with fire though, his desire sliding into and out of hers, the intertwined sensations driving them closer and closer to the end of the story. She adjusted her legs around him, changing his angle and reveled in his appreciative groan against her lips, giving him her hitching noises in response with each thrust. She was starting to shake from how much tension she was holding, his soft words sending her over the edge, "Love you."

She tumbled into him, felt him fall head first into what they shared right after her and they stayed there in their mixed state for a long time, reveling in each other. Bill finally kissed her tenderly one last time, before pulling away. "We should go back. Let me fix you up, my pearl."

She let him, watching him struggle with smoothing her hair, feeling completely content with her life, with the man she'd chosen. He pecked her, "It seems I have two girls who now get bedtime stories."

"How was it?" Ginny asked eyeing them as Bill picked took the baby from Alicia, giving his sleeping princess a kiss while Hermione shook her head at Ginny, "Oh, I told them, don't worry about that."

She flushed and shot Ginny a glare. "It was very sweet."

"Really? Because Charlie and I got stuck with the two of you night before full moon once and it was anything but 'sweet'." Ginny's voice was coated in sugar. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at Angelina, "We barged in because we thought Bill was murdering her with all of the screams and crashes."

"Shut up, Ginny." She reached over and grabbed Ginny's drink, chugging it, not wanting to remember how embarrassed she'd been at Charlie and Ginny throwing the door open because Bill had shoved everything off the desk to get her on it.

Bill dropped a wink at the table, "Be nice, Gin. Thanks for watching her. We're off!"

"Have fun, love." He kissed her cheek softly, hand drifting down to squeeze her bum, completely not caring that she was embarrassed. Ginny just grinned as the other girls asked questions Hermione really didn't want to answer. Unfortunately, Ginny felt completely comfortable answering for her.

* * *

A/N: You know you want to review :) Up next is the Broom Shed and back to your regular amount of raunchiness.


	4. The Broomshed

A/N: You guys are the best! I'm also taking special requests now, so feel free to pop them over :)

* * *

 **The Broomshed**

"Bill, I really don't think they're old enough yet for anything but toy brooms. They're too high." She protested as he drug her towards the broomshed.

"They'll be fine, love. The little ones will ride double and be harnessed on." He seemed preoccupied and a sneaking suspicion started in her stomach at just where his eyes were lingering, a suspicion confirmed as his hand drifted over her bum.

"Bad Bill! No, you are not dragging me off and leaving everyone else to watch our children." She tried to scold him in vain.

"That's what family is for." He argued squeezing, "Not my fault you wore my favorite dress and there's the broom servicing counter in the shed."

"Bill." She dug her heels in, trying to stop their progress.

"What? It's private and it's been ages." He was still urging her forward.

"I was out of town for a week, Bill." She whacked at his chest as he squeezed her bum, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Like I said, ages. The bed is empty when you're gone." His blue eyes were pleading and she softened slightly, she too had missed falling asleep next to his heater like warmth.

"I should be spending all of my time with the little ones." She hardened and tried to turn back, he caught her by the waist and she could feel him, all riled up and ready to go.

"It's my half birthday and I've always wanted to do it in there." He murmured, lips grazing her ear as he shuffled her, half dancing towards his goal.

"That's not a thing." There was no conviction in her voice as he nuzzled her, she always melted once he got his arms around her.

"Mmmm, says Miss 'I want to go to Italy for my half birthday'." His tone was teasing. "You just wanted to lick gelato off of me."

"Well that was different." She huffed half heartedly at him, it wasn't her fault he couldn't eat his gelato fast enough not to drop it on himself.

"Yes, this time we are not abandoning our tour to have extremely hot times in archaeological ruins. This is just free hot times." He winked at her and she flushed, that had been completely his fault. Well and the wine's.

He was already starting to grope, not caring that they could be seen from the house, "Mmm, you're keeping the heels on again. The pearls of course, those drive me nuts."

"Bill, you don't get to-" She started to protest at him, knowing once Bill got these images in his head she was doomed, that they'd probably been flitting around his brain since she got dressed and he'd just been planning his attack.

"So hot to see you all classy in a dirty broomshed." Damn Bill, damn the fact his arousal was sparking hers, his sheer want pouring into her from his eyes. She couldn't deny him when he was like this, she didn't want to.

He pulled the door open and pulled her in, pushing her against it and kissing her passionately. She wound her hands into his hair, clutching at him as he lifted her, legs automatically going around his waist as he ground his erection into her core, hands already pushing her dress up. She scraped his tongue with her teeth and he let out a satisfied noise from the back of his throat, shoving his hips harder into hers, twisting them slightly to grind against her and she shoved back with equal pressure. "So wet."

"Here I was thinking the only entertainment at brunch was the puppet show." Bill didn't drop her as she shoved her face into his chest in mortification at Charlie's amused baritone.

Bill didn't let go of her, simply more firmly gripping her bum, his amusement trembling through his chest. "Sorry Charlie. You've got bad timing."

"You barged in here. Remember sister, Bill's not a broom." Charlie responded and she could hear the damn wink in his voice, the sounds of Charlie and two sets little footsteps went out.

He set her down on the counter and she only pulled her face out of his chest once the door had opened and shut. The little voice, "Why did you say Uncle Bill's not a broom?"

"Because your Auntie forgets, she doesn't like to fly, but she loves to ride." Charlie's overly loud voice came back and she flushed in mortification.

Bill was completely amused, "Why is it always Charlie?"

"You have to get him to stop saying things like that." She hissed at him and he shook his head.

"Don't blush, love. Would you rather it have been Mum again? Maybe if you're nice to me I'll talk to him." He murmured moving between her legs to attack her neck, hands groping and moving towards her the zipper at the back of her dress.

"I'm wearing the French slip under, be careful." She gasped out over the sensation of his mouth burning her.

His urgency slowed at the zipper, his desire hot against her collarbone as kissed, "Are you trying to kill me, love?"

She knew he loved it on her, Bill was terrible about ripping off lingerie, but never this one. Never this first piece he bought for her and promptly lost his mind at seeing her in every time. She pulled his face up, looking into his eyes filled with lust, "No matching panties today." She bit her lip and his eyes darkened, "No panties at all."

One of his hands automatically went to check, giving her a very approving sound as he started thrusting his finger into her and his tongue into her mouth. She too made a satisfied sound at the familiar feeling of his calloused thumb rubbing her little bundle of nerves, scraping it ever so slightly from time to time with his nail. She tried to focus on unbuttoning his shirt and swallowing the little mews her body was trying to make as her hips thrust against devilish fingers, hooking in promise of what he was going to do to her. She pulled away from his lips to look at her prize, the hard broad planes of his chest, tanned from a summer on the beach. She stroked his abs, loving how the lower ones jumped at her touch and got her face under the edge of the collar to start nibbling, using the edge of his neck to stifle her increasing loudness. She started issuing demands. "Bill, I want you."

"Ladies first, love." His voice was husky as he pushed a second finger in and increased his rhythm. She barely noticed him pulling her dress up from behind too busy clutching at him until he was pulling her away from him to pull it over her head. He paused with her face covered and caught her arm from fixing it, his fingers slowing and twirling in her, "Just focus on feeling."

"Can't breathe." She tried to beg him from her dark place, unable to not listen to him, to not feel every nerve ending on her body. His torturous fingers, the cool air assaulting her recently exposed skin, his inhale of breath as he looked at her, his warm hand releasing her arm to trail hotly against the silk of her slip. The rough difference of his heat and callouses softened by the water like fabric as he grazed it, fingers trailing the edge of the bustier that pushed her up and shaped her chest into something rather impressive.

She bucked her hips at him the fire inside her raging tightly, usually he lost control once he got to her cleavage in this and she was barely contained by the poor slip right now. He seemed to agree, sliding a strap off and popping a nipple out to pinch and twist. She moaned and he released it, arm going back around her back as he upped his fingers once again, his silky hair grazing the nipple as he shoved his face between her breasts, smothering them with hot kisses. It was the final straw and she went flying off, clenching at his fingers, chest heaving into him. She trembled as he pulled his fingers out and the dress the rest of the way off, "Not nice, keeping me stuck."

He kissed her, "Not nice, but incredibly hot."

She shoved at him, sliding off and grabbing his hips and spinning him hard enough that his but slammed onto the edge of the counter. "Your turn."

"But I want-"

"Happy half birthday." She ripped at his belt buckle and yanked his pants down, giving him a hard squeeze before his briefs followed suit. She shoved his hips back into the counter, his weight going slightly onto it and very deliberately looked up into his eyes making sure he saw her. Saw the lingerie he loved, the pearls, the heels and went to her knees in a dirty broomshed. He groaned before she even had him in her mouth, she held one of his hips firmly against the counter as she teased him, licking, scraping, swirling, suckling. He couldn't seem to stop groaning as his hand wound into her hair, trying to urge her to take him in farther than the tip. Glancing up showed him either staring at her intently almost looking as if he was in pain from how intense the sensations were or his head thrown up heavenward. She used her clever tongue to reduce him to begging her for more. "Please, just suck it." "Love, love, I need you."

Seeing him like that turned her on so much she gave him one long vacuum suck and pulled back, standing, needing to feel him. She was barely halfway up before Bill had her hands braced on the counter and was lifting her slightly to enter her from behind in a deep thrust. "Such a dirty little tease."

She moaned at the feel of him, she'd missed this so much and began thrusting her hips backwards, "Not the moon, Bill."

"You're in heels." Was his excuse and she squeezed her eyes shut as he found the spot, slamming into her. She heard his hand scrabbling for something, his voice right by her ear, hard to hear over the noise she was making, "I'm using the wand, love."

Before she could even think to protest her little nub was vibrating madly and everything around her was starting to fracture into so much sensation she couldn't handle it, "Hate you."

It built until she had to go to her forearms she was so tense, near sobbing with relief as the bomb inside of her went off again and again. Her legs started to give out and he pulled out, lifting her to the counter and throwing her legs around his waist to continue his delicious assault. It was hard, fast and unrelenting in it's pleasure. She clung to him, hands bunched in his shirt as she continued her hitching moans with every thrust, reveling in how his desire was starting to spiral out of control along the bond that lay between them. She pulled his mouth to hers, digging her nails into his scalp until he let out his choked cry of release and pumped a few more times. She was too incoherent to hear whatever he was mumbling, just trying to still her breathing against his sweaty chest, heartbeat racing, trying to unknot her fingers from his shirt. As he smoothed and plaited her hair she felt a familiar sensation, the little glow of warmth settling in her insides. She'd wait to be sure before she told Bill that he'd once again proven another method of birth control was no match for him, he was going to be insufferable about it. "Bill, we've got to stop doing this. We can't keep running off at brunch."

He pecked her head, "Sure we can, please don't try and tell me we can't do it during the day when we have childcare."

"We're going to stop. Maybe if we take a break we won't want it as much." She fussed at him, smoothing her hair as they left the broom shed.

His ocean eyes told her he thought her statement was completely insane. "Love, I'm always going to want you. That's how it should be. If you really want a break we can do that." He swallowed, looking deeply unhappy at the thought for a second before his resolve hardened. "I can do that for you."

She didn't really want that, wasn't sure it was possible how close they were bound. "You wouldn't make it past the night before the full anyway."

"If that's a dare, I'm up for it." He unlocked the broomshed and as they headed across the field towards the sound of an excited mess of family, "If I do then you can pick whatever car you want and I won't say a word."

She thought about it, "And you'll do all of the laundry for a month."

"Fine, but if I win…." He paused thinking, usually these games involved her spending a copious amount of days in a row on her knees. He grinned, "Then you have to let me teach them to really fly when I say they're ready."

As they got back to the group there was a gaggle of children, and their little gnomes immediately scolded their father, "Daddy, you forgot the brooms!"

She tried not to blush and saw Charlie wink at her and Ginny give her a very knowing look, Bill grabbed her hand, "We forgot them. Be right back."


	5. The Vault

A/N: Just a little perk me up!

* * *

The Vault

"We've got to get going, love. I've got that fancy speech at the Gringotts luncheon."

She took his hand and started at the maddening fluttering that was going on in her most tender area, Bill dropped a wink, voice dropping to a whisper as they walked the halls, "Still think quidditch has nothing to do with getting wild?"

"You're a terrible person." She told her husband, perhaps she had gotten a bit terse after listening to him and Charlie ramble on and on about quidditch during the last moon. Perhaps she had found it completely ludicrous when they started talking not euphemistically at all about the link between quidditch and sex. She had let her pride run her mouth as she scoffed, been drawn into a bet that Bill could prove it and now she was anxiously awaiting when he would remove the wild snitch that had her very much wishing they were heading directly back to their bedroom. It was twirling inside her like a wild thing and very much riling up every little muscle she had.

"Is my pearl getting testy?" He winked, slipping his arm around her, fingers grazing and teasing in ways that should not be happening in Diagon Alley. "Hmmm?"

"I will play the good little wife for the goblins then you are fixing this situation." She muttered it at him, hating how turned on she was and the fact they were stuck with immovable plans. She might just kill him for how smug he was being, or maybe trick him into going into the pantry wandless and setting bludgers on him.

She was driven increasingly mad as she shook hands and listened to him talk, entirely unable to focus on whatever he was saying about goblin and human partnerships, trying not to rub her legs together, because that it made it wriggle more. He dropped a wink at her and she realized he'd probably just said something about her and the house elves, but really just wanted him to shut up and get to what was important at the moment. There was more handshaking and he firmly, but gently took her. "My wife and I need to make a quick stop at our vault before the reception."

Hermione had never seen their vault, had been heavily wanted for the majority of their marriage and at any other time would have been thrilled to see it was very neatly organized. "Bill, get the damn thing out and replace it with yourself."

"Say it." He teased as he boosted her onto the counter that ran along the edge, scattering a pile of jewels. Giving little feather kisses to the tender area near her ear.

"Quidditch is sexy." It was begrudging and pleading at the same time.

He gave her a triumphant grin, hands obediently going to slip into her and encountering her soaked panties, "Godric, love, drink extra water today, you're dehydrating yourself. Could smell you all the way across the room."

She pulled his mouth to hers, yanking at his belt, extremely glad to find he too had been thinking about this and as he relieved her of the dratted snitch she freed her prize. She opened her legs wider and he chuckled at her eagerness, lifting her slightly as he entered and she mewed in sheer relief. Godric, he felt so good. Bill was not shy about filling her, about taking her deeply and giving her the relief she sought by slamming into the spot. She went to pieces rapidly, his name strangled on her lips as everything twisted and clenched, as she clutched at him trying to handle the built up intensity and failing miserably. He lifted her further, mumbling something about wanting to see her with the treasure and she found herself being pressed down onto a pile with a groan and she felt a pop, her dress was gone.

Bill's kisses were electric and burning as his hips met hers again and again, driving her deeper onto the pile and flinging gems around with his force. This was not their sweet gentle love making of the middle of the night, this was the primal kind, the sheer need that lay between them to try and force themselves into one as quickly as possible. Hot and biting kisses, slamming hips, shifting of a leg to above his shoulder and pushing to where it was just at the edge of being too much, too deep as he groaned in pleasure. This was flinging her head back in passion, sweat soaking her, shrieking Bill's name at the sensation of need being built and met, every inch of her lower half quaking and tingling as he took his final deep dives. He was almost shuddering, shaking as he dropped her leg and nuzzled her neck, "We'll be visiting the vault a lot." Another peck as he lifted his weight, "I think I'll make lots of speeches now."

Yes, Hermione very thoroughly agreed. "On treasure, Bill? I'm going to be sore."

"Got potion for that, love. Best way to enjoy our assets, don't you think?" He pulled up off of her and glanced around, "Bloody hell, I really did just banish your dress didn't I?"

She nodded and then flushed, "Bill, you can't leave me half naked in a vault!"

Bill looked completely flummoxed as he tied his hair and pulled up his pants, "Well, love, I've got to go get you clothes."

She was furious and all of the little pecks he was giving her as he helped her stand weren't making it better, they were supposed to be headlining the reception and when he left she heard Ginny. "You scared the goblins away so Mum and I got stuck coming after you. Learn some damn silencing charms."

"Language, Ginny." Her mother scolded.

"Ginny, do me a favor?" Bill pleaded, voice dropping and several moments later Ginny was in the vault, looking extremely amused.

"The things I do for you people." Ginny exclaimed as she stripped out of her own dress and threw it at Hermione. "Go do your stupid event and you owe me on top of what Bill promised. Need my shoes?"

Hermione looked around, knowing she was completely flushed with embarrassment and nodded, her voice completely mortified. "Your mum?"

"It's fine, Hermione, if I can survive the surprise birthday fiasco you can manage this." Ginny gave her an encouraging pat, but it did nothing to lessen the embarrassment.

Hermione very meekly left the vault in her borrowed dress to find Bill looking sheepish. Mrs. Weasley sighed and patted her arm sentimentally, "I remember those days, but behavior like this is exactly how you end up with seven children."

Bill slipped his arm around her with a wink, voice chuckling, "Hermione's always wanted her own little quidditch team, Mum. She's an enthusiastic fan of the sport."

He was going to get locked in a closet with bludgers. Most definitely.


End file.
